


Troubles

by LittleRookie



Series: The life of Emily Hamilton-Rosberg [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crying, Family, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Emily overhears a conversation between her fathers. The next day she refuses to come on track with them. Nico and Lewis don't know what's wrong.





	1. Overhearing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not refering to actual races. I make them up :)  
> Have fun! :)

Emily happily bounced into the Red Bull garage. It was a few months since she has met Dany and the two children became inseparable since then. They often stayed in the same garage during the races, whether it was the Mercedes or the Red Bull garage. Nico was very happy for his daughter and encouraged her friendship with Dany whereas Lewis didn’t seem to be that excited about it, he hid it from his daughter though. But of course he couldn’t hide such a thing forever.  
But for now Emily didn’t knew about her daddy’s feelings and so she was excited to see her friend again. When she arrived at the garage Dany was already waiting for her. As soon as he spotted the blonde girl he grinned at her and hugged her tight. Emily of course hugged him back. When they withdraw from each other they noticed that they were watched by a grinning Daniel Ricciardo.  
“Look at you.” He exclaimed. “Aren’t you cute together?” Emily blushed. Dany noticed and turned to his father.  
“Dad, stop that you embarrass Emi!” He tried to protect his friend. Dan only smiled wider and ruffled Dany’s hair.  
“I’m sorry, Dany. I’ll stop now.” Dan said and went into the garage again. Just before he disappeared inside he turned around and called out to his son:  
“But you _are_ really cute together!” Emily blushed harder and this time Dany’s cheeks had a tint of red on them, too. He tried to shrug it off and grabbed Emily’s hand.  
“Come on, let’s do a race.” The little girl nodded and soon they were absorbed in one of their races, Dan’s words soon forgotten.

***

It was late at night and Emily was supposed to be sleeping but she couldn’t find herself to drift into the dreamland. So she decided to go and see her fathers perhaps they could tell her a story or make her some hot milk. When she came to the door of their living room she could hear her daddy talking to her papa.  
“I just don’t like it, Nico.”  
“I don’t see the problem with it, Lewis. They are just friends. And they are still children. Where do you see a problem?” Lewis sighed.  
“I feel like she is fraternizing with the enemy. I mean, Dany is the son of Dan and Seb, they are driving for Red Bull one of our biggest competitors. I don’t like it when Emily gets too close to him.”  
Emily’s eyes went wide. She didn’t understand all of the conversation but she clearly heard that her daddy didn’t want her to be friends with Dany anymore. Tears sprung into her eyes. Silently she padded into her room and crawled under her duvet. There she cried herself to sleep.

If she had stayed a little bit longer she would have heard her papa saying to his husband:  
“You are being ridiculous, Lew. Fraternizing with the enemy? Really? They are children for god’s sake. They are just friends it’s not like Emily is going to tell them all about Mercedes’ secrets. She doesn’t even know them!” Lewis hung his head.  
“I’m being overprotective, right?” Nico nodded.  
“Quite a lot it seems.”  
“I’m sorry.” Lewis admitted. “I just don’t want her to get hurt.” Nico pulled Lewis against his chest.  
“I know, Lew. But Dany isn’t going to hurt her. Trust him a little bit.” Lewis sighed but nodded. Nico hugged him tight.

***

The next day was a Saturday and it was time for Nico and Lewis to get on track for the qualifying. However Emily hadn’t come out of her room today and Nico wondered where his daughter was. So he went to her room and peeked inside. He did not see his little girl but a lump on the bed told him where she was. Slowly he got closer and poked at the lump. It moved but Emily didn’t withdrew from the covers. Nico frowned.  
“Emily?” He asked gently. “What’s wrong, little one? Aren’t you feeling well?” This time Emily pulled the blanket away from her head and glanced at her father. There were traces of tears on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Nico gulped.  
“What happened to you, Maus? Were you crying?” He tried to stroke over her head but Emily flinched away and disappeared beneath the covers again.  
“I want to stay home today.” Her voice was muffled but Nico understood her. He frowned again.  
“But, Maus, we cannot let you stay here on your own. Besides: Don’t you want to see Dany again? I suppose he would be very sad when he doesn’t see you today.” Emily didn’t say anything but Nico heard her sniffing. He really was clueless at the moment. Did something happen between the two of them yesterday? No it couldn’t be that. Emily was very happy when she came back from the Red Bull garage yesterday. But what was the matter with her?  
“Nico?” He turned to the door. Lewis was standing there and looked at him.  
“We have to get going. What about Emily?” Nico carefully got up and left his daughter’s room. Outside he turned to his husband.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with Emily. When I went in she was hiding under the covers and when she finally came out I realised she was crying. I asked her what happened but she just said that she didn’t want to come with us today.” Lewis gaped at Nico.  
“She was crying?” Nico just shrugged a helpless expression on his face.  
“What shall we do? We cannot let her stay at home alone and we have to go to the qualifying.” Lewis bit at his lip.  
“I try to get something out from her. Perhaps she will change her mind. But can you ask Madame Decour if she could watch over Emily today?” Nico nodded.  
Madame Decour was their neighbour and she sometimes took care of Emily when she was sick. She really liked the little girl and spoiled her rotten when she had the chance.

When Nico came back, a slightly concerned Madame in tow, Lewis was already back from Emily’s room and in the kitchen. When Nico looked at him questioningly he just shook his head.  
“She didn’t speak to me at all. I don’t know what’s wrong.”  
“Don’t worry, Lewis.” Madame Decour said warmly. “I’m going to take care of her. I’m sure she will be fine soon.” Lewis nodded in thanks but he was still concerned about Emily. So was Nico.

***

It was not the best qualifying for either of them but they had still chances to get on the podium tomorrow. But their minds were clearly not one hundred percent on the track. This didn’t go unnoticed with Toto but when they explained what happened at their home today their boss was lenient. He still told them that they had to fix this. Of course the two drivers agreed.  
However there was something else that was going on today. Just before the qualifying started Dany came into the Mercedes garage and asked where Emily was. As Nico has told his daughter the young boy was very sad when he heard that his friend wasn’t with her fathers today. Crestfallen he left the garage and went back to his fathers. Nico and Lewis shared worried glances.  
Hopefully they would find out what was wrong with their daughter.


	2. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Lewis find out what troubles their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun :)

When Nico and Lewis came home from qualifying Madame Decour was sitting in the living room reading a book to Emily. It was a fairytale book one of Emily’s favourites. The eyes of the little girl still were red but she didn’t look like she was crying anymore. However she did not get up and greet her fathers like she used to. She stayed on the sofa curling into Madame Decour and refused to look at her fathers. Nico shared a look with their neighbour and she turned to the little girl next to her.  
“Sweetie your daddys are here. Don’t you want to welcome them?” Emily shook her head, clambered off the couch and disappeared to her room. Nico’s shoulders dropped. He had hoped that Emily would at least say something to him or Lewis. But whatever was wrong with her she didn’t seem to have it overcome by now. Madame Decour sighed closed the book and turned to the couple standing next to her.  
“She wouldn’t tell me what’s wrong. She just asked me to read something to her. Sometimes she cried for a while but every time I asked her why she didn’t say anything. I’m sorry.” Nico shook his head.  
“There is nothing to be sorry about, Madame. Thanks for watching over her.” Madame Decour nodded, got up, said goodbye and left. Now Nico and Lewis were standing alone in their living room still unsure what was wrong with their daughter. Finally Nico said something:  
“Okay, I will get to see her. We must know what this all is about. Otherwise we cannot help her. Can you make her some hot cocoa or something like this?” Lewis nodded kissed his husband on the cheek and hurried for the kitchen. Nico sighed and went to his daughter’s room.  
Emily was lying on the floor, some pencils scattered around her and she was drawing a picture. When Nico came in she barely glanced at him before she focused on the paper again. Nico placed himself next to her on the floor and reached out to ruffle her hair. Emily flinched and finally looked at her father but with a sad expression. Nico drew her closer and hugged her tight against him.  
“Please, Emi, tell me what’s wrong. You scare me.” He whispered. When he looked at his daughter again he saw tears shimmering in her eyes. But she didn’t say anything. Nico sighed.  
“You know, Dany was quite upset that you didn’t were in the paddock today.” Just as he said that, the tears in Emily’s eyes began to slip down her cheeks and she buried her head in her father’s chest.  
“But daddy said that he doesn’t want me to be friends with Dany anymore.” She sobbed. Nico frowned but then it clicked. Emily must have overheard his talk with Lewis yesterday. He didn’t know why she was awake but perhaps she hadn’t been able to sleep. As on clue the door opened and Lewis came in a steaming mug of cocoa in his hands. His eyes found the ones of his husbands and Nico quietly told him what he suspected.  
“I think she overheard us yesterday. She thinks you don’t want her to be friends with Dany anymore.” Lewis eyes widened at this. Yes, he was a little bit suspicious about the boy but Nico had actually talked some sense into him yesterday evening. But he had made his precious little girl crying and that was something he had hoped would never happen. Slightly shocked he sat on the floor as well and put his arms around Emily. The little girl sniffled and curled into her daddy.  
“Don’t you like Dany?” She asked Lewis her eyes still full of tears. “Don’t you want him to be my friend?” Lewis vigorously shook his head.  
“Emi, I’m so sorry that you heard what I have said yesterday. I didn’t mean it your father showed me that I was being ridiculous. I’m happy when you are happy and when it is Dany who makes you happy than I am glad that you have him as your friend.”  
Emily looked at her father surprised.  
“I can be friends with him again?” She slowly asked. Lewis nodded.  
“Yes, little one, of course you can be friends with him. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Little arms were folding themselves around Lewis’ neck when Emily hugged her daddy.  
“I love you, daddy.” She exclaimed.  
“I love you too, little one!” Lewis sighed in relief. Nico smiled at the scene.

***

The next day, Emily was the first to be ready to go on track and she urged her parents to hurry up.  
“Come on, daddy, papa. We need to go.” Nico laughed and ruffled her hair. The little girl squealed in delight and hugged her father’s leg.  
“Okay, I’m ready.” Lewis said as he approached them. Emily placed her little hands in her fathers and turned to the door.

When they got in the paddock Emily turned to Lewis.  
“May I go see Dany?” She asked him. Lewis nodded.  
“Of course, little one. But be careful.” Emily nodded and dashed away. Nico chuckled.  
“I’m glad she is alright.” His husband nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m glad to.” Nico gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Emily skidded into the Red Bull garage and looked out for Dany. When she saw him in their usual spot she ran up to him and tackled him in a hug. Dany seemed to be a little bit surprised but he returned the hug nevertheless. When they withdraw from each other Emily grinned at Dany.  
“I’m sorry that I wasn’t around yesterday. I had something to sort out with my fathers.” Dany waved at her.  
“It’s okay. I’m glad that you are here today. I missed you. It was boring without you.” Emily sat down.  
“Well, then it’s good that I’m here today. You wanna play?” She gestured at the cars which were once again littered on the floor. Dany nodded and sat down as well. But before they started to play, Emily hugged him once again.  
“I’m glad you are my friend.” She said smiling. Dany laughed.  
“Yeah, I am too!”


End file.
